This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electronic devices using low profile interface connectors.
As handheld electronic devices are becoming more and more popular, the need to interface these handheld electronic devices to enhance their capabilities and functions with external devices such as personal computers and battery chargers also grows. Conventionally, an interface connector is mounted on the electronic device and mated with an external device via a plug assembly which is connected to the external device, thereby achieving electrical connection between the electronic device and the external device.
Advancements in electronic packaging have enabled a dramatic reduction in size of electronic devices. As such, modern handheld electronic devices are particularly slim, sometimes referred to as having a low profile or thickness. Furthermore, electronic devices are increasingly being combined with other products such as wristwatches, cellular phones, pocket calculators and similar devices to provide more functionality to those products. The low profile of such devices, however, cannot be accommodated by existing interface connectors. If increasingly smaller devices are to be interfaced with external devices, a new connection scheme must be provided.